Search for the Light
by InfernoII
Summary: After Rowen's Family. Rating has changed do to launguage being introduced. Two chapters for the price of one! Have fun! falls back into a dead faint and snores
1. Good news and Bad news

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Ashibetsu is the city Hannah Jenson landed in. She exchanged her dollars for yen and checked to be sure she had her Japanese phrase book. Having all that she needed she got a ride to Daisetsu-zan National Park. The necklace she had glittered in the sun as she though about what brought her to Japan.  
  
It's weird. I get a letter this in the mail and I'm foolish enough to go for it." She sighed to herself as she looked out the window of the bus. The trees passed by like telephone poles in the city. "Yellostone was nothing compared to this. Cherry Blossom trees are the best." She got out her camera and took pictures.  
  
In the forest a pair of eyes saw her necklace and smirked. "She's here. The Lady will be pleased." It jumped off into the distance outta sight.  
  
Mia was relieved to finally get home. She couln't wait to tell Ryo the good news. "Ryo!" she calld upstairs. Ryo hurried down eager to hear the news as well.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Mia smiled and saw the look in his eyes. "I came back positive. I'm pregnant."  
  
"Yes!" Ryo cried to the heavens. He picked up Mia and spun her around twice before bringing her back to earth. "I'm gonna be a father." He laughed out of breath.  
  
"I know." Mia laughed as well. She kissed him just before the phone rang.  
  
"I'll kill him if it's one of the guys." Ryo said. He answered the phone to hear Rowen's voice. "Do you have any idea what you just interrupted?!"  
  
Rowen pulled the reaceiver away as he heard Ryo's response. "Sorry man. So? Is she?" he wondered.  
  
"Are you kidding? What do you think you interrupted?"  
  
Rowen's ear stung from his sensitive hearing. "That's great! What're you gonna do to celebrate?"  
  
Mia took the phone. "Oh, we'll think of someway to include you guys. Right?" she looked at Ryo. Ryo nodded both reluctantly and happily. "We'll call back once we think of a way."  
  
"Hopefully you'll wait until I get back from visiting my in Hokkaido. I'll be gone for a week." Rowen said.  
  
"Okay, tell them 'hi' for me. Good-bye Rowen." Mia hung up. "Come on you." She pulled Ryo by the collar up to their room.  
  
Rowen hiked through the woods on Hokkaido with a smile platered on his face. "Nothing like a few hours of walking. Sage would be dragging himself by now." He chuckled to himself knowing it was true. A rustle in the trees disturbed him.  
  
A bird called and the flock flew off. Rowen waited for something to jump out at him. After a minute he figured it was just an animal. He shrugged and walked on. He wasn't aware of the huge creature that was walking behind him.  
  
A/N: There you go This one is gonna be a multi-chapter for you. I changed this because it turns out my break between scenes don't show up anymore. Hope you guys like it better now. I'd like to hear from my fans! Review your opinion! Let your voice be heard! 


	2. A walk through the woods

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Rowen put his bag under the walkway surrounding his house. "Jamuyra. Kilala." He called out. He muttered in a completely different language about them not playing a trik on him. He opened the front door and met with the familiar aroma of his mother's cooking. "Ah, grounded deer meat and baked carrots. My favorite."  
  
His mom chuckled as he entered the kitchen. "I see you've made it safe and sound."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" He asked sneaking a snack. "Something wrong?"  
  
She took the meat off the fire and put in on a plate to cool. Then she turned to her son and sighed. "There's been some other demons sighted in the forest. They bear the symbol of that woman." Rowen looked at his mom.  
  
"That woman?" His heart sunk and rage boiled as his mother slowly nodded. 'After all these years, what is she up to now?'  
  
Hannah looked out her hotel window at the park. She bit her lip and looked at the necklace on the table. She closed the curtains and took out the letter to reread it.  
  
Take this pendant with you to Ashibetsu. It is time you learn the truth  
about your parents. Best you stay at a hotel, and don't wander into the  
froest. It hides many dark secrets.  
  
Hannah folded the paper back up. "Whatever screts are in there, can't be smart enough to know how to fight a black belt." She put on the necklace that resembled a fang and readied herself to go hiking.  
  
Zara (Jamuyra) and Selira (Kilala) walked through the forest with their guards up. Living there their whole lives, they knew something was watching them. Up in the leaves, a huge shadow lazily laid down on a branch.  
  
Selira whispered to her half-sister, "It's one of them."  
  
"Could be." Zara looked at the leaves. The sun hit something and she saw the reflection of an eye. "There!" she sent a violet fireball flying. The creature jumped out of the way and revealed its four wings. Selira prepared a light blue fireball.  
  
"No, wait." Zara stopped her. The beast landed softly and looked at them both with its blue eyes. "I know you."  
  
Hannah shifted her pack and cracked her knuckles. "Alright. I was hoping for a little climb." She took a hold of the cliff and started up. Halfway to the top rocks came rumbling towards her! Hannah looked around and saw a small ledge just enough for her to stand on.  
  
She moved as quickly as she could in her panicked state. A rock slipped from under foot and she jumped to take a hold of the ledge. The last of the rocks fell and clattered at the bottom. Hannah pulled herself up and checked herself for any injuries. Her right leg had a small scratch on it, her shirt had a tear in the side, and her left hand was bleeding.  
  
"Great. Just what I need this far from civilization." The blonde teen tinished her climb and took out her first aid kit. After fixing her hand up, she continued her hike deep into the woods. Several eyes hissed with anger as they watched her go on.  
  
Sage sat by the waterfall not far from his grandfather's house and dojo. Something told him that the time of peace was coming to an end fast. "Sage!" He looked on shore to see his grandfather.  
  
"Come here! It is most urgent!" the old man yelled over the sound of the falls. Sage jumped the rocks to shore and approached the old man.  
  
"What is it? Do you sense something?" Sage asked. His grandfather nodded gravely.  
  
"I have had a vision while meditating. I fear that you and your friends will have to don the armor and fight once more." Sage went wide-eyed. "Oh yes, I have known for a long time now. An evil from the past will rise once again."  
  
A/N: Things will make sense soon. Be patient. Please review as you guys matter. 


	3. The attack begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Man! All this hiking is getting me nowhere!" Hannah complained. "I'm starting to go in circles, yet I've gone in a straight line. This is stupid. Where's the road?" She looked at her compass. It was dead still. Hannah sighed and went in the same direction she had been going all day.  
  
"One of these days I'll get me a better compass." She muttered on as she continued on her way. "Hmm? What's that smell?" Hannah rushed up the hill. "I don't believe it! This is impossible!"

Kento finished off his soda. "I can't believe Rowen's visiting his family. He's delaying the party."  
  
"Don't blame him. He told me he goes up there the same time every year." Sage said turning back to checking out two girls waiting to cross the street outside the little café.  
  
"Did he tell you why?" Cye asked.  
  
"No. When I asked he said he'll tell us someday." Sage turned around as the girls make it across. "What bugs me is that he sounded like he lost someone."  
  
Cye and Kento stopped eating and got the idea. "Maybe he did." Kento looked at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore."I can't believe she's back." Rowen tightened his fist. "What does she have up her sleeve this time?"  
  
Zara sat across from him. "Look, we know it took you years to get over what happened. This time you don't have to worry."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rowen snapped. "That bitch took her right from my arms!"  
  
"Toma." His mother said softly. "Calm down. All this means is that she doesn't know where she is. She could possibly be safe back in Tokyo."  
  
"Then why are they looking here? Wouldn't they be looking in Tokyo for her?" Selira placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder.  
  
Her blue eyes were full of concern. "Toma, if she is able to remember, she's looking here for us." Rowen calmed down. It was a slim chance, but it was all he had to count on right now."I'm telling you that's what I saw!" Hannah said through her teeth trying not to yell at the man. He shook his head and shooed her off. Hannah scoffed and stormed out. The man just mumbled about how crazy she was.  
  
"I know I saw a lake in Daisetsu-zan. Someone made a mistake." She walked down the street to her hotel. "I know, I'll go to Tokyo and see someone about it. They gotta listen to me there." She stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light.  
  
A tall man stood next to her. He hid his face by a low tipped hat. "Warm night." He said. Hannah ignored him. "It's not good to walk the streets alone at night. You could disappear and no one would know."  
  
"I can take care of myself. So back off." The light changed and Hannah started to walk. The man grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Hannah reached back and flipped the guy over her head and onto the ground. Hannah smirked as she crossed the street. The man just laughed and Hannah stopped in the middle to turn around and look at him.  
  
"Good move. You take after you father." He continued to chuckled.  
  
"My father? He never took Martial Arts." Hannah narrowed her eyes and her body tensed up. The man stood up and brushed the dust off his shoulders.  
  
"Your father was my best friend. He was a great warrior. Too bad he had to die." The guy took off his hat to revealed blue skin, golden eyes,and fangs glistening in the moonlight. All his blue hair was smoothed to the right. "Shame you have to be so much like him."  
  
Hannah got in a stance ready to defend herself. "Who are you?"In a dark dark castle a woman sat on the throne. She watched Hannah and the man in a glowing sphere. "There's no mistake. She's the spitting image of her mother. Do away with her Helios, the last Light must be put out."  
  
She waved her hand and the image changed to Mia's mansion. A figure cloaked in black quietly open a window into Mia's and Ryo's room. "Ah, so another one has been conceived. This one must be nipped in the bud."  
  
The intruder snuck across the floor to the bed. Mia stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. The shadow drew out a dagger and readied to thrust it down.  
  
The reflection of the moonlight on the blade hit Ryo in the face and woke him up. He saw someone holding a dagger right above Mia! "Hey!" He grabbed the guy's wrist and pushed him off. Mia woke up and gasped.  
  
The inturder chuckled and drew out a sword as well. Ryo pulled Mia away as the guy pounced and landed on the bed. He pulled them out and stepped off the bed. "This doesn't concern you Ronin Warrior."  
  
"A woman?" Ryo blinked. "Why are you after us?"  
  
"I'm not after you I'm after your wife." She charged forward with her sword aimmed right for Mia.A/N: I tried to replace the first two chapters but it didn't work. I'll try again and if it doesn't work, we'll all have to live with it. I hope this one turned out okay. 


	4. Hannah meets the Ronins 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.(blahdy blahdy blah blah blah. I'm afraid this'll be here every chapter.)

Ryo pushed Mia out of the way and dodged the blade. He hit the dagger out of the woman's hand by hand chopping her wrist. She went around him as fast as Kayura and brought her sword down on Mia. Mia managed to dodge the sword and lose a few strands of her henna hair. "Hold still bitch!" She just missed Mia's stomach with a horizontal slash.

Mia gasped. "She's after the baby!"

Ryo didn't need to hear why. He pounced on the woman and pinned her to the floor. He gripped her hand with the sword tightly. The woman chuckled and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"You won't protect that Light forever." Her voice echoed in the air. "I'll be back to finish the job. Count on it."

Mia went to her knees weeping. Ryo knelt next to her and held his wife. "Mia, you alright?"

"I'm fine. Oh, Ryo why would she wanna kill our baby?" Mia looked at him, her eyes pleading for an answer.

"I don't know." Mia silently cried into his chest. Ryo rub circles on the back of her neck with his thumb.

Hannah hit the ground with a hard thud. 'Geez! This guy is fast.' She thought as she picked herself up. She looked at the grinning crazed maniac with blue skin.

"Disappointing as well as pathetic. Your father was much faster." Hannah was finally able to stand and glared at Helios. "Shame about your mother, I don't think any of her family's power got passed down to you."

"Power? What power?" Hannah asked. Helios went charging at her. Hannah saw it coming and ducked. Immediately she caught his hand and twisted his arm behind him. All he did was laugh. "Who are you and what are you talking about? Tell me now or I'll break your arm!"

"Break it if you must. You'll learn soon enough, Light." He hit her upside the head with his free elbow. Hannah's head rattled and she let of him. Helios kicked her in the stomach and she fell to her knees gasping. "Good night, Kaos." Helios raised his hands ready to deliver a final blow.

"Stop!" A voice yelled from the sky. Helios looked up but couldn't see because he was knocked several feet away. Hannah looked up to see a black creature that looked like a fox with four dragon wings emerging from its shoulders and the middle of its back. It was built like a horse and its tail was long like a cat's, only it ended in an arrowhead. "Go on back to your mistress Helios."

Helios growled at the creature. "Stay out of this! That little wretch needs to die!" He waved his hand and sent a wave of dark blades.

"Get on!" the creature told Hannah. Without hesitation she climbed on and they flew out of the area. Hannah held on tight as she saw the ground swiftly descend below her. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Thanks. Mind telling me what's going on?" Hannah asked.

"I cannot right now. I will bring you to a safe place." Hannah saw water appear below. "You must remain safe for the world."

"Can you tell me your name?"

The black creature smiled. "Senai. I am your family's guardian."

Rowen dropped on his bed covered in sweat and instantly fell asleep. His mother put a blanket on him. She sighed and looked at the chimes in the window. They were ringing softly. She walked over and held her hand over her heart. "She is safe. Her guardian has found her in time." She turned to her sleeping son. 'He has trained all day without rest. I thought this was all over that night years ago.' That night came to her mind.

They were enjoying fireworks from Ashibetsu to usher in the New Year. It was Kilala's first time seeing them, even though she was over a year old. Jamuyra and Toma were playing with a human baby he had saved months before. He had grown very attached to her since he caught her as she was born into the world. Shinto (Toma's/Rowen's mother) saw something in the shadows. As they revealed themselves to be Dynasty soldiers she told Toma to run with the baby and find a place to hide. Jamuyra took Kilala back to the village. Later that night Toma came back with hot tears rolling down his face. His hand was in a tight grip on the pendant that was given to the baby girl he loved. She was taken away, but thankfully she was not killed.

Shinto looked to the night sky. The waxing moon glowed brightly tonight, as it did other nights. A tear hit her hand resting on the windowsill. 'I hope to Inferno she's all right. She must be for Toma's sake, but for the Mortal Realm's sake even more.'

Dawn broke as Senai landed on Mia's balcony. Ryo walked out as he stayed up to guard Mia the rest of the night. Senai turned to him. "Wildfire, will you do me a favor?"

Ryo hesitated then looked at the sleeping blonde on the guardian's back. "What?"

"You must watch over this girl as you watch over your wife's child. The two of them are in great danger."

Ryo narrowed his eyes a little. "What kind of danger, and how do you know about Mia?" He didn't trust this thing at all.

Senai sighed as he tucked in his wings around the girl's legs. "I will tell all of you soon. Wildfire, this is Herial's last descendant." Ryo's eyes widened.

"His descendant? What…?" He turned to the girl as she groaned and slowly woke up. She looked at him and blinked.

"Konnichiwa." She said groggily. She rubbed her right eye. "You must be the Ronin Warrior Senai told me about."

"Senai, huh? That name sounds familiar." He said as he helped the teen down. Senai flew off into the clouds as soon as Ryo had taken her off.

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I found this sight full of lemon fics. I know, I'm sick. So sue me! And review if you please.


	5. Hannah meets the Ronins 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. So no suing for anything that you hate about my original work. gets all happy (with sparkles everywhere) and asks in a sweet voice Okay?

Rowen sat on the porch swing on the back porch at Mia's later that week. The guys had been called to be told about the strange happenings Rowen noticed in Hokkaido. Sage was hiding his embarrassment about his grandfather being there, the old man had insisted. He stood by the stairs slightly leaning on his cane looking stern and very impatient. The back door opened and out came Mia, followed by a blonde teenage girl, and finally Ryo.

Sage looked her up and down. "Who's the cutie?" Rowen glared at him for a minute. He was such a playboy, he had forgotten about Selira already.

The sky landed a shadow in the middle of the yard. From the trees awaited the ever-faithful White Blaze, ready to pounce just in case. Cye had to take a double look at the fox-like creature "What is that thing?" He slowly stood up.

"You don't need to fear me, Torrent." Senai said. He first looked at Hannah, then Sage's grandfather. "It is good to see you again Date."

"Likewise old friend." Mr. Date bowed to him. Sage looked back and forth between them. Mr. Date looked at Hannah. "I assume this is the girl?"

Hannah felt her heart jump. What did these people want with her? Mia gently put her hand on Hannah's shoulder. Hannah felt a warm presence from her touch, yet it wasn't Mia. It was someone else. "Ah yes. She looks just like her mother." Senai said.

"Whoa, rewind. I don't look one cell like my mother." Hannah complained in a calm voice. "I've seen pictures."

"Pictures of the mother who raised you," Senai said approaching the steps. "but not of the mother who gave birth to you." Hannah glared daggers at the great beast. Senai just chuckled in his throat. "You are not their daughter, I'm afraid she was killed and you were put in her place."

"What do you mean?" Kento asked raising a brow.

"And what do you know about this, grandfather?" Sage asked Mr. Date.

Mr. Date held his hand up. "You are impatient." Sage huffed and his grandpa hit him in the leg with his cane. Hannah snickered.

Senai now stood at the foot of the three porch steps. He looked at Hannah in a way that made her a little scared. "How have you been all week?" He asked her.

Hannah was reluctant to answer at first. She looked to Ryo and he waved his hand to let her know it was okay. "Great. The Sanadas are really nice."

"Good, good." Senai looked to Mia. "How is the child?"

"It's fine. Why do you ask?" Mia responded with her hand over her stomach.

Senai looked to the Ronins. He looked at Ryo intently. "The Queen is the last of her kind. Your child must be born to increase the population by at least one." Hannah stared at Senai when he said queen. "The two of them are what are called Lights in the Demon World. The firstborn of soul mates."

"Firstborn of soul mates? So how do you know that?" Sage asked. Rowen stood up to answer that.

"You know all those stories about how demons can trick people because they understand how the human mind works?" Sage nodded. "Well, that much is true. We have different DNA, so we can sense things you can't. We just can." Rowen said to Kento. Kento closed his mouth.

"Yes, in fact in some suicide cases demons were the murderer, in ancient times." Mr. Date said. "Back in those days Lights were abundant and sometimes parented another Light. Demons killed them because for every Light there was more genuine goodness in the world. Some of the stories are true and the victims were all Lights."

Hannah sat on the railing. "So, is there any way to, like—oh I don't know—conceal myself from them? And did you really mean me when you said 'queen'?"

"I'm afraid you can never hide the energy the star inside you gives off, and yes, you are royalty." Senai said. Rowen looked at Hannah. He had to admit she had the same green eyes as the baby from his childhood. He almost thought about the possibility but pushed it from his mind. There was too slim a chance.

Senai saw Rowen's face but said nothing. "I have stated my reasons, your duty, now, is to protect the two Lights. Neither of them must die, or the world will fall into another dark age." He lowered his head.

Hannah looked at Senai with her head cocked to the right. "Dark age? As in the time when we know little about the world in history?" Senai and Mr. Date nodded as one. Then Senai went over to Rowen.

"Only she has that scent and only she has the scar you know." He said into Rowen's ear. Rowen sighed in annoyance. "There is a great possibility that she remembers those last words." Senai stretched his wings as Rowen went inside frustrated.

Hannah couldn't help but think about the scar on her neck. It had been there her whole life. It wasn't a birthmark? Did he know how she got it? Even her own parents couldn't explain it. Her older brother had said it wasn't there when she was born.

'Is all this true? Am I really someone else?' Hannah went into the kitchen. 'Oh well, can't think on an empty stomach.' She was shortly followed by Kento as he was hungry, like always.

Senai bowed his head to Mia and flew off. "So little brother, you don't want her anymore? I'll gladly take her, and the slut, off your hands." A man up on the balcony said to himself. He brushed his black hair out of his red eyes. "I've waited years to have her all to myself."

He snuck into the house and downstairs undetected to the kitchen. Rowen was sitting at the counter reading a book. Hannah and Kento were both looking through the fridge for a snack. The man smirked as he saw the rest come in, particularly at Mia. 'Since it's the firstborn child, I'm afraid you'll have to die beautiful.'

Rowen was so focused in his book that he didn't notice anything wrong. As Hannah and Kento sat down to eat a white reflection made him jump slightly. He closed his book and looked at Hannah's necklace.

Cye beat him to it. "Hey Your Highness, where'd you get that?" he pointed to her necklace.

"What? This?" she held it up to look at it. "I got it in the mail along with a letter saying I should go to Ashibetsu." Rowen got suspicious. "Funny thing was, it told me that I should know the truth about my parents, and I don't think Senai wrote it."

'She sent it. So that explains all the black demons back home. How did she escape them all by herself?' Rowen thought. Surely a mere human couldn't survive against them.

Sage turned to his grandfather. "Grandfather, how is it you know about all this?"

Mr. Date answered while looking at Hannah. "I met Senai the night you were born. He had lost sight of you, but he knew you were in good hands. He told me about your family and told me to keep the family treasure safe."

"The family treasure? What is it?" Hannah asked leaning forward forgetting her sandwich.

"I wish I could tell you. There is a lock on it that is odd to me. I've never seen the like of it." Then he turned to Rowen. "Are you sure you only took the queen with you?"

Rowen didn't turn to him, but he did answer. "I did. Can't say the same for my mother. She did find something that night."

Hannah turned to him. 'What's his problem? He's been mad ever since he arrived. Hmm, Ryo did say that they were all warriors. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from his moves.' She smirked as she got up to challenge him.

A/N: I hope this explains some important things in the story. Yes, beware of the guy that was listening on the balcony. (gets all anime creepy and speaks in a classic witch voice) Be afraid, be very afraid. Don't roll those eyes at me! I know what you do not suspect!


	6. Hannah's Worth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

Hannah stood next to Rowen who put a bookmark in his place and listened. "Just thought I'd let you know, I'm a black belt in martial arts."

Rowen just looked at her. "And that means……what squirt?"

"I thought a little sparing would help make you feel better. I'm not a helpless damsel in distress like most girls." Hannah retorted. "Besides, it'll change your mind about me."

Rowen snorted as Sage rolled his eyes and Cye and Kento laughed. "Are you kidding? I could beat you standing still."

Hannah just smiled. "Okay, how's about if I managed to touch you at all—"

"With your hands or……" Rowen looked down. "or your Nikes."

"Okay, okay. If I can touch you, you have to lighten up about me." Hannah finished. Rowen thought a minute then stood, slightly towering over her.

"Okay squirt, you're on."

"Here we go again." Mia sighed.

Out in the back yard a few minutes later Rowen and Hannah waited for a signal from the guys. Mia was inside looking through her grandfather's files to see about anything on Herial. Mr. Date watched from behind a window downstairs. "You both ready?" Ryo called. Neither spoke but looked at each other. Ryo saw the tension. "Alright, go!"

Hannah was off. She ran right for Rowen but stopped just inches short of a collision. Rowen moved slightly to dodge her lower sneak attack. A little impressed Hannah started sending jabs left and right. Each time Rowen moved with little effort and remained untouched.

'Okay, this guy is good. He's definitely one to train night and day. Let's see how he likes this.' She did a one hand cartwheel towards him and much to his surprise she went to his side.

"What the…?" He jumped just avoiding her kick. Then leaned back just missing her upcoming reach. He stepped back to get out of her range. Hannah did her trick again and smirked the whole time.

"Is she nuts? The same trick again?" Kento asked.

Mr. Date chuckled. "She has a plan."

Hannah did have a plan in store. She then did her trick to Rowen's other side but instead of reaching up when she stood she placed her hand on Rowen's stomach. "Gotcha."

"Clever. I see how you survived." He noticed her hand. "What happened there?"

Hannah took her hand away. "An accident in Hokkaido. Just a scratch."

White Blaze roared and rushed onto the porch. It was a good thing the door was open, as he went right in. Ryo followed him. "What was that about?" Hannah asked. Rowen and the guys ignored her as they went in too. "Fine then." She followed all of them.

Upstairs in her study Mia was cornered at the door that was somehow locked. The man with black hair and red eyes slowly approached her. "Don't be scared, all mortals have to die someday. Yours just happens to be today."

Hannah came upstairs just as Cye rushed past her and into his room he shared with Kento. She watched him jump from the window onto the balcony right outside the study. She turned back to Kento and Ryo trying to break the door down.

"Hold it! Let me try." She knelt in front of the door and looked at the lock.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked a bit annoyed.

Hannah took a chain from around her neck and put the tip of a golden triangle with a diamond in it right in the lock. It glowed white for a second then they all heard a click. Hannah quickly turned the knob and went in. Unfortunately, she was meet with blackness in the face. She hit the wall and slid to the floor.

The guys saw Mia in the grasp of a stranger. Rowen saw red as he knew the guy. "Akuma." He growled.

Akuma looked at Rowen. "Little brother, so nice to see you again." He threw Mia to the ground behind him. "How long has it been? Eighteen years?"

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here."

Akuma just laughed. "I came to prevent the birth of Wildfire's child." He looked at Hannah coming around next to the door. "I also came to get what belongs to me."

"Don't you touch her!" Rowen lunged at Akuma.

Hannah heard a soft voice in her head. Wake up…Wake up and release…your power… She slowly opened her eyes and saw Rowen fighting someone. Release your power… the voice said again. Hannah groaned softly and stood up.

Akuma knocked Rowen into a bookcase, hard. He smiled as he cracked his knuckles and turned back to Mia. "Your turn." Mia whimpered as he reached out for her. Next thing Akuma knew he was out on the balcony lying in glass shards with a splitting headache.

He got up and jumped on the rail. Hannah growled and jumped for him. Akuma caught her by the ankle and swung her over the open air. "You sure do take after your father. The traitor, he deserved more than exile."

Hannah glared at him with white glowing pupils. A wind picked up and she floated upright. Akuma was continued to be shocked as she kicked him in the face with her free foot then slipped out of his grip. She hit him in the back of the head with both fists and he went right into the ground of the back yard.

Cye was back out in the balcony and his jaw could have hit the earth below. 'What is she? There's no way anybody can move like that!'

Hannah squatted on the railing not even aware of anything around her. All she knew right now was anger and power pumping through her veins. She watched as Akuma stood up and dusted himself off, not one scratch was on him.

Akuma looked back up to her and smirked. "Not bad Light. Guess your mother left you with something after all." He jumped into the trees and out of sight.

Hannah sighed as her heart slowed. Cye caught her as she fell back. He handed her to Sage who was waiting at the broken window. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

Sage set her on a couch in the room. "You don't know?" He asked.

Rowen sat on the edge of the couch. "You just kicked his ass. How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know. I remember this woman's voice…then I was just so angry that he was gonna hurt Mia." Hannah replied. "It was almost like…like…" She trailed off. The guys all exchanged looks.

"Like what, Hannah?" Mia asked.

"Like I was a wild beast."

A/N: Happy? Sorry to end it like this, I couldn't think of anything else. As always please review! (grins)


	7. Time for Learning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

(YeS. FeeL MY PoweR FloW ThroW YoU. FueL IT WitH YouR RagE. GeT AngrieR, AngrieR, AngrieR!)

Hannah shot up in bed. It had been three days since Akuma attacked. Rowen has refused to leave and slept in the same room as her. He was sure Akuma would try for her in the night. Hannah looked at Rowen sleeping in the bed across the room.

'I'm sorry Rowen. I have no idea what happened. You said that look in my eyes was the same as Ryo's when he lost his temper because of Mia getting hurt.' She sighed and looked out the window at the golden sunrise. 'Then there's that voice I hear in my dreams. I've never heard it before, but it's like I've known it all my life. Just the first time I've heard it at an audible level.'

Hannah got out of bed and brushed her hair. She put it up in a high ponytail and went down to get something to eat. All the while worrying about the trouble that floated around her.

Around eight Cye found her dozing on the living room couch with the TV on. "When did you get up?" He gently sat next to her. That's when he noticed the gold chain around her neck. 'What's this?' He touched the chain.

Immediately he saw a vision of a woman with black hair in a white dress. She was heavy with child and running. Running from creatures chasing her into the night…

Cye pulled back and fell onto the floor with a thud. Hannah jerked awake with a gasp. Automatically her hand went to what hung beneath her night shirt. "Leave me here!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Cye said. Hannah turned to him with a pale face. Color returned as she realized who it was. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Habit." Hannah relaxed and turned the TV off.

Cye sat back on the couch next to her. "Why do you do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. You see, I have this faint memory. This woman with black hair and black make-up is standing over me and holding a light green crystal with three points. It shines and all I feel is fear and anger. I don't know if it's a real memory or just something my mind came up with." Hanaku fingered something under her shirt.

Cye noticed. "What's that?"

"This?" Hannah took it out. Cye beheld a gold triangle with a diamond in the center. On the edges of the triangle on one side were some symbols he was sure he had seen before. "I've had this since my first birthday. No one knows who sent it."

"What do these symbols mean? It's not li—" he touched the pendant, but Hannah pulled it away.

"Sorry again. Something always told me not to let anyone else touch it." She tucked the triangle back into her shirt.

"You ever question why?" Cye asked. Before Hannah answered someone came downstairs. It was Sage, all dressed up and ready to leave.

He saw Hannah and Cye. "Good morning. Why are you two up so early?"

"Nightmare." Hannah said.

"You know why." Cye stated.

Sage put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, my bad. I hope you feel better today Hannah."

Hannah raised a brow. "Why do you say that?"

Sage picked his keys from a small rack of 'em on the wall. "I'm not stupid. You've had trouble sleeping for days, you barely eat, you're always alone, and today you're whiter than white."

"Thanx. I feel better." Hannah rolled her eyes.

Cye sighed. "Well come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"I already ate."

"Doesn't matter." He went to the kitchen. "Sage makes a good point." he called.

Sage smirked before leaving for the city. 'Smile while you can Spiceboy.' Hannah thought to herself.

As soon as Hannah was done eating she went down the lake with Cye as her guard. They left a note that Hannah wanted to train at the shore.

As Hannah stretched her limbs Cye couldn't help but wonder about the vision he had. "Hey Hannah."

"Yeah?" Hannah slowly bent backwards to where her hands touched the ground.

"What's your mother look like?"

Hannah raised her legs above her head and pulled them towards her body. "Brown hair, about six feet tall. Why?"

"Got a sister?" Cye was starting to get an idea about the gold necklace Hannah wore.

"Nope. Got a little brother who looks like you with Kento's hair though." She stretched her legs straight and opened them into a split. "Why the sudden interest in my family?"

"No reason. Does anyone in your family have black hair? Female-wise." Cye asked hoping he was wrong.

Hannah switched her legs. "Nope, not anyone by blood."

"Where'd they get adopted from?" Cye heard a twig snap.

"Mexico." Hannah pulled her legs together and bent them behind her head to the ground. "She's only three years old and quite the monster." She pulled herself up to a standing position. She then rolled her shoulders and popped some other bones back into place.

Cye walked up to her as she did some normal stretches. "I think Rowen should take a look at your necklace. The gold one."

Hannah stopped stretching and looked at him. "Why?"

"I believe he may be able to translate them." Cye's heart jumped when Hannah laughed loudly.

"I've always known what it says. 'The Dragon sleeps beneath the twin peaks. Deliver the Ten Warriors to end the era of secret samurai.' What's that say to you?"

Cye was astonished. He could have sworn the symbols were from the demon language that Rowen had shown them some time ago. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know. It's generic memory for me." Cye looked at her. "Psychology is my favorite subject."

For the rest of the morning Cye and Hannah hung out at the lake training. It turned out that they had a lot to teach each other, Cye especially. Around noon Sage came down to call them for lunch. As they walked back Sage asked Hannah, "You know some things that we don't, don't cha?"

"I guess. Why you ask, Spiceboy?" Hannah smirked as she saw that she got one of the famous hard Sage glares.

"You'd be asking for it if you weren't royalty." Sage threatened. Hannah just chuckled triumphantly. "Anyways, my Grandfather's gonna be able to come over this Saturday with your family treasure."

"Really? Does it suck that it belongs to me?" Hannah asked.

"Kinda. I've always thought I'd get it." Sage laughed. "Then again he never told me about it."

"You two wanna hurry up? I wanna get some food before Kento eats it all!" Cye yelled from 10 feet ahead. Sage and Hannah exchanged a look that asked Wanna race?

A/N: We'll find out about the family treasure in the next chapter, but I am not going to let it be revealed so easily. (laughs evilly then avoids about of objects thrown at her) Yah! (ducks behind the couch) Help my Ronins! I need you!


	8. Set Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

(YoU ArE ThE LasT. YoU ArE ThE LighT OF AlL LighT. ThE KeY TO ThE EnD OF ThE RoniN ArmoR. OnlY YoU CaN AwakeN ThE DragoN.)

Hannah groaned in her sleep.

_My daughter, you must be strong! Don't give in to the darkness!_ A woman's voice said.

Hannah rolled to one side.

Rowen woke up. The air was freezing. He looked across the room to see Hannah tossing and turning in her bed. He got up and went to stand next to her.

(ThE ShadoW CaN GivE YoU PoweR BeyonD YouR DreamS.)

_The darkness wants you to give them your power._

"Stop." Hannah mumbled as she rolled close to the edge. Rowen grabbed her before she fell off. "Stop it."

"Hannah. Hannah, wake up." Rowen shook her slightly.

_Your power is what stops them from taking over the Mortal Realm. Your union with the demon's son is what'll restore order._

"Hannah!" Hannah opened her eyes to Rowen's face. She sat up panting.

"What a nightmare." She wiped damp hair from her face.

"What happened this time? Anything new?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah, I heard this woman's voice. She called me her daughter." Rowen became interested. "But she didn't sound like my mom at all. She sounded…sweeter, more gentle."

"Must be your birth mother." Hannah looked at him. "Who else would call you daughter?"

"Good point." Hannah sighed. "Rowen, if I really am this baby you told the guys about—"

"They told you?" Hannah nodded. Rowen groaned and mumbled in his demon language.

"Did you see my mother?" Rowen looked at her questioningly. "Sage was on the phone with your sister one time and she heard me. Sage gave me the phone and she told me that you caught me as I was born."

'I'll kill Kilala for her sharp hearing.' Rowen thought. "I got a glimpse of her."

"Is it because I look like her? You hardly look at me in decent lighting." Hannah went to the door and turned on the lights. Rowen blinked and rubbed his eyes. Hannah sat on her bed with Rowen and cupped his face in her hands. Rowen looked at the wall above the head of the bed. "See my point?"

Rowen gently pushed Hannah's hands off his face. "Yeah, so what?" He got up and headed for his bed. "Let's just get some sleep. Turn out the lights."

Hannah quickly got up and in his path, making him stop. "Why do I get the feeling you feel guilty about her?"

"Can we discuss this in the morning? Before we wake someone up?" Rowen tried to get around her, but Hannah wouldn't let him go.

"No! I'm sick and tired of your attitude! I don't care if I wake Mia. I want answers now." Hannah then realized that her hands were on Rowen's bare chest. She quickly pulled away and took a step back. "Good night." She started for her bed.

Rowen took her upper arm and pulled her back in front of him. "You just now realized that? Your hands were there for about five minutes."

"Oh boy." Hannah blushed and turned away.

Rowen looked to the ceiling for a few seconds. "Okay, you want answers to get your mind off that?" Hannah nodded.

In the morning after breakfast Kento went to get the two. "Yo Rowen! Hannah!" He knocked on their door. "Breakfast was 10 minutes ago!" He knocked again. Then he opened the door and found the room empty. He looked around and found nothing telling of where they were.

"Maybe they're at the lake training. Hannah does it every morning." Cye said at the table.

"And you know Rowen's been training hard since he came back from Hokkaido." Sage pointed out.

They all heard laughing from the back yard. "Hey White Blaze." They heard Rowen. Everyone exchanged confused glances throughout the room. Then the door opened. Hannah quickly closed and locked the door before Rowen could get up the porch steps.

"Open up!" Rowen pounded on the door. Hannah laughed. "I ain't gonna pay for a new door!" Hannah then unlocked the door, but she held the knob. "Hannah!" She back off and let Rowen in.

"That was mean." Mia said from behind her.

"I used to do it to my brother all the time. He found the knob thing funny." Hannah said. Rowen flicked her head. "Ouch!"

"Funny and real mature." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, just because I lost doesn't mean you can treat me like before."

Cye spat into his coffee and coughed. "You sparred with Rowen? And lived?"

Hannah looked at Cye. "What?"

"They call me the Wind Devil." Rowen poured himself some coffee.

"So I found out." Hannah turned to the guys. "Have any of you beaten him?"

"For real? No." Ryo said. "I came real close though."

"Yeah, but you never look out for that head butt of his." Mia stated.

Hannah rubbed her head. "Thanx for reminding me."

As Hannah was lounging in her room she just turned to the window. She saw someone move. Hannah quickly opened the window and jumped to the ground. She looked around for the person and saw White Blaze heading into the woods.

Hannah followed White Blaze to a clearing somewhere in the forest. Only the tiger was nowhere around. Just an eight inch square box in the middle. 'This seems too easy. Why would I be led out here?'

_There is no danger here._ Hannah gasped._ Date has delivered the family treasure as promised._

"Okay, how do I know this isn't a trick?"

The underbrush crunched softly as two creatures entered the clearing. It was Senai and White Blaze. Hannah felt better knowing that there were friends around. Only she couldn't completely shake the feeling that something was out of place. She approached the box and looked at the lock.

Mr. Date was right. The lock was liked nothing of Earth. Hannah saw a six-point star engraving on the top with a deeper circle in it. It looked about the same size as the diamond on her gold necklace.

"Well then, let's see." She took her golden triangle off and pushed the diamond. She gasped as her triangle became a six-point star. "How'd I know that?" She shrugged and placed the necklace in the groove.

White lines of light spread from the star. Hannah heard a bunch of clicks before the top popped slightly open. She looked to Senai and White Blaze. Senai nodded. Hannah opened the box slowly.

She gasped as she saw a dagger with a silver hilt in a gold sheath. Wrapped around the sheath under the finger guard was a long leather strap. It was very soft to the touch but it felt just as tough.

Senai and White Blaze smiled, in an evil way. "Very good, Light." Hannah looked at the two creatures. Their eyes were glowing pale green.

A/N: (hanging from a cliff) Cliffhanger! I just love stuff like this don't you? (cracks form in the cliff where she hangs) Uh oh. (sweatdrops)


	9. Another Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. This is where things get interesting for those who have waited so patiently.

_Earlier that morning…_

The rising sun reflected on the water brightly, but Hannah's eyes were wide with shock. Rowen was not in a human form anymore, he was a huge blue wolf with golden eyes and a gold diamond between his eyes. He had more muscle volume than a real wolf would and a long tail.

Hannah found it hard to breath. She heard her heart beat like a metal drum. "You. You're the one…from my dreams…when I was just a kid."

"So I did reach you." Rowen chuckled. "I had hoped I did. Do you remember my message?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You only told me every time I saw you." Hannah said slightly shaking. "'Keep the pendant with you at all times. Never let anyone take it from you.' You meant my gold triangle."

"Yes." Rowen growled. "Because of your dreams as of late, there's no doubt you're the one I saved all those years ago. You're the first human to live in my village."

"You mean your fiancé?" Hannah stepped back.

Rowen nodded. "The union your mother told you in your dream. It's our duty to bring balance to both the Mortal and Demon Worlds."

Hannah found her courage and frowned. "You mean by our first child?" Rowen was taken aback. "Is all I'm good for, just to give birth to another light like Mia? If that's all you think, you've changed for the worst!"

Rowen walked up to Hannah. He glared right into her fiery green eyes. Hannah just glared back. Rowen sighed and closed his golden eyes. "If that's all I thought about, I would have tried something before now."

Hannah slowly blinked and her face softened. "So, you really have cared about me all these years. Just like the others said."

Rowen glowed blue and shrank down to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at Hannah. "I thought of nothing more important than your safety." Hannah felt tears weld up in her eyes. Just so Rowen wouldn't see them she hugged him.

Rowen held Hannah. 'Then is no mistaking it. You're her, you're Hanaku.'

* * *

Rowen heard a scream from the woods. "What was that?" Kento asked from on the balcony above. A big flock of birds flew from the forest. 

Sage stepped up next to Rowen. "We better check it out. Something tells me Hannah's the one who screamed."

Rowen nodded and pulled out his armor orb.

Hannah ran off into the woods. The creatures that were disguised as Senai and White Blaze went after her. Hannah's legs gave out early from absorbing the shock that she had fallen into a trap.

'I can't believe I was so stupid! Now I gotta get them away from the house! I can't let them—' Hannah yelled as her back was hit with black fire and she fell facedown into the dirt.

The black creatures chasing her were traveling by the tree branches. They quickly caught up to her and jumped down to surround her. "Found you!" one hissed.

Hannah froze. Her hands gripped her family treasure tightly. "Stay back! I mean it!"

The second one laughed. "Look at that. She's trembling."

"A human who prides herself of being a 'black belt.'" The first laughed. "The child of Queen Matsuno, the last of the Kaos bloodline."

Hannah growled as they approached her. 'What's the matter with me? Why am I so scared?' There was a loud whoosh in the air. The creature behind her shrieked in agony. Hannah turned to see a golden arrow in its shoulder.

On an impulse Hannah pushed her weight onto her hands and kicked the first creature's legs. It crashed to the ground…but got back up just as quickly as it had fallen.

"Hannah!" Hannah looked up to see Kento, Ryo, and Cye jumping down. They landed in a circle around her. "You alright?" Ryo asked.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, fine." She blinked. 'Is this their armor?'

The first creature growled. "Damn humans!" Its eyes glowed pale green. "You will pay for interfering!"

The second creature pulled Rowen's arrow out. "The girl will not die just yet." The group looked at them. "We merely need her before all of you."

"Psst! Hannah!" Hannah looked to the bushes next to her.

* * *

Up in the sky above, a man, a woman, and their son and daughter watched the scene. All of them were dressed in black with black hair and eyes. "Impressive teamwork. He has outdone himself this time." The boy said smiling. 

"Yes, he's actually following orders." The woman stated.

The man grunted disapprovingly. "He's still nothing more than a child. He clings to a childhood memory."

The girl giggled. "Now that she has the Dragon Fang, can't we just bring her to the city ourselves?"

"No," The man said. "Let her bring them along. After the ceremony we can kill her with no problem. The prince won't even know." He disappeared and was soon followed by the others.

* * *

While Ryo and the others fought off the creatures, Rowen and Sage hurried Hannah towards the house. "Wait! The others! They're still—" 

"They can take care of themselves." Sage told her. He jumped up to stop a third creature from landing on Hannah and Rowen.

They stopped and turned to him. "Sage!"

"Go!" Sage slashed at the dark beast before him. "I'll hold him off!" He blocked a punch with his sword. For a second the two hesitated. Then Rowen picked up Hannah and dashed to the mansion.

Once they arrived, and Rowen set Hannah down, Hannah smacked him. "How could you just leave 'em! What if something happens to them!" Rowen didn't say or do anything. He just stood there with a serious look on his face.

Mia came downstairs after checking all the windows upstairs. She stopped when she heard a loud slap from the back yard. "Hmm? What was that?"

Rowen knelt next to Hannah on the ground. Hannah's cheek was red and stung like hell. "What was that for?" she demanded calmly.

"You don't know what it's like to battle a demon, let alone a whole demon army." Hannah blinked at Rowen. "There were times I had to run from my friends just to save their lives. If I had stayed and fought with Sage neither of us could use our ultimate techniques."

Mia leaned on the wall next to the open doorway. 'Something happened. Ryo…' She looked at the diamond ring on her wedding finger. 'please come back to me.'

"Why not? All the trees?" Hannah asked.

"No, one of us could have ended up hitting you." Hannah's eyes popped out of her head. "You know we can't afford any danger to your life right now. If anything had happened to you…" Rowen trailed off.

Hannah understood. 'Just like my sensei always said. I open my mouth before I think. This time I'm gonna clean up the mess.' Before either knew what was happening, Hannah and Rowen leaned in real close.

Mia had to stifle a gasp. She turned around and walked off from the kissing scene in her own yard. 'Well, at least they're getting along.'

A/N: You like? (catty smile) I bet a few of you are happy I finally got the armor in the story, and others are happy I finally got Hannah and Rowen together. (cat tail and ears appear) So am I! (meow!)


	10. Secret of the Ancient One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. This is where things get interesting for those who have waited so patiently.

It grew late in the afternoon. The distant and faint sounds of fighting had faded and grown silent. Hannah and Rowen waited on the back porch for the others to return. When the sky began to lose the slightest hint of blue Hannah started to really get worried.

'No. Where are they?' Her hands tightened on the dagger in her hands. 'Please let them be alright, even Sage.' A white snake-like form appeared coiled around her body. Only she and Rowen took no notice of it.

Rowen noticed something in the forest moving. It was White Blaze with Sage's unconscious form on his back. Behind him the other Ronins were nearly dragging themselves just to keep up.

Hannah gasped and her grip only tightened. Rowen took Sage from the tiger's back. "What happened out there?"

Ryo leaned against a tree. "Those demons were easy to destroy, but afterwards this girl appeared and knocked us all down with one wave of her hand." He panted and held his side.

"I'll bet the same thing…happened with Sage." Kento groaned and put a hand to his head. Hannah felt so bad, they were all hurt because of her. Her heart felt heavy as lead as it sank.

Mia saw to the guys' wounds and served tea to them in the living room. Hannah helped, feeling responsible. Rowen sat on the stairs looking at a picture from when he was young. He was unaware of the outside world until, "Rowen?"

Rowen looked up to see Hannah in the doorway to the living room. "You okay?"

"Fine. How are the guys?" Rowen asked.

"Kento and Sage are arguing, Cye is trying to resolve it, and Ryo is laughing his head off. What do you think?" she smirked and sat next to him. She noticed the picture. "What's this?"

Rowen smiled. "This is a picture of us when you were only 6 weeks old."

Hannah wrinkled her nose at the picture. "I can't believe I was ever that small."

Rowen laughed. "Nah, that's my sister." He pointed to a baby in the picture. "That's you."

Hannah looked at the newborn on the lap of a small boy with blue hair in the picture. "Oh, my mistake." Something clinked.

"What was that?"

Hannah undid a leather belt around her waist and slipped off her dagger. "It was just this." She held it out for him.

Rowen felt a great power from the weapon. He reached out for it and touched it. He drew his hand back with a loud groan. Hannah dropped the dagger and took his hand. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Rowen looked at his hand. A burn mark was on his palm. "I don't know. My hand burned as soon as I touched it." He looked at the dagger resting at the foot of the stairs halfway out of its sheath. He saw something on the blade. "Bring that up here."

Hannah picked up her family treasure and saw what he saw. She sat down and completely unsheathed the blade. "It's some kind of writing."

"It ain't the demon language." Rowen looked closely at it. "Take this up to Mia's study and set it on the desk." He stood. "I'll be up in a sec." Hannah nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

"What do you think he's doing?" Cye asked after Rowen headed upstairs. 

"Probably taking care of whatever was burning." Sage said. The others looked at him. "You didn't smell anything?" Everyone else shook their heads.

"He said he wanted to study something up there. I heard Hannah go up before hand." Mia said. "He must be curious about that family treasure of hers."

Ryo chuckled. "Nah, I think he's curious about her." Mia hit his good shoulder as he chuckled again.

"You're awful." Mia scolded. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" A strange look overcame her face. "Yes, they're all here." She looked at the guys. "Would it help if I put you on speakerphone? That way everyone can hear you. Okay, hold on."

"Who is it?" Kento asked.

"You won't believe it. It's Kayura." Mia put on the speakerphone as the guys all mouthed What? to each other. "Okay, go on Kayura."

"I know this is unexpected." The guys all nodded. "I thought you should know that the Warlords and I found this scroll in Talpa's castle. It talks about twin Dragons who are buried right beneath your city."

Cye thought of what Hannah's pendant said. 'The Dragon sleeps beneath the twin peaks. Where would that be in the city? Wait a minute! Twin Dragons?'

"Dragons? Are you sure?" Sage asked.

"Very." Kayura said. "The scroll says that the last of the White Dragon's cursed family will awaken the both of them at the cost of the power that protects the Mortal Realm. Each piece creates a part of a living being and will resurrect only one in a physical body."

"That's why it said only one Dragon." Cye looked at the others and realized he had spoken out loud.

"What said that?" Kayura asked.

Cye wet his lips. "A pendant that a friend of ours wears. It also spoke of twin peaks."

"Twin peaks?" Kento asked.

Kayura was silent for while. "Cye, is this pendant made of gold with a diamond in the middle?"

"Yeah…" Cye said slowly.

"There's a picture of it on the scroll. It has the demon language on it. It's the symbol of the Ancient One's heritage." Kayura told them.

"Whoa! Hold up!" Kento got attention. "The Ancient One had kids?"

"He was human just like the rest of you." Mia pointed out.

Ignoring Kento's outburst, Kayura went on. "The pendant was given to him by Chaos herself, the Dragons' mother." Everyone was stunned into silence. "The pendant is given to the oldest daughter to make sure that the family treasure, guarded by the oldest son, was never to be opened; except in the most dire situation where a demon was involved."

"Why a demon?" Mia asked remembering what Sage had said about a burnt smell around Rowen.

"The family treasure is a dagger made from the scales of the White Dragon. She was the source of all light in the world. One touch from the dagger purifies a demon. It changes their bodies into something else, something that is seen as a sign from her in the world." She was answered with quiet gasps. "What's the matter?"

* * *

The computer beeped. Again there were no results on the writing engraved in the blade of Hannah's dagger. Rowen sat back and groaned. From the open window Hannah watched, she dared not to venture near him. For almost half an hour he was really upset. "Do you know anyone who can help?" She asked. 

Rowen turned to her. "Not really, but I can asked some people who might know this language." He sighed. "Let's call it a night and get to bed." He shut down the computer.

"Alright." Hannah stood and heard White Blaze growl in the back yard. "Hmm?" She looked out to see the tiger's ears flat against his skull and fangs bared. "Rowen, someone's out back." Rowen joined her at the window.

"I'll take a look, stay here." He jumped out the window into the back yard. "What is it boy?" He asked White Blaze.

Blaze just continued to growl fiercely. Rowen followed his glare into the woods. A low chuckled reached his ears. "Been years since she showed signs of power." A woman's voice cooed to him.

Rowen's muscles tensed. "Who's there?" He growled.

A woman in a black trench coat with black hair floating about her head stepped into the dim starlight. "You wouldn't know me, Prince. I've had my eye on her power for a long time. She's completely unaware of her abilities. Well, except for her fighting skills."

"What are you talking about?" Rowen interrupted angrily.

The woman chuckled. "Temper, temper. I'm not here to cause trouble." She smiled in the shadows that hid her face. "I'm here to take what rightfully belongs to my master. What you stole from him over 18 years ago."

Rowen only knew one guy who claimed that he had stolen from him, and he knew just what he wanted. "Leave now, while you still have your life." His eyes narrowed and his irises turned golden.

A/N: There we go. More suspense and more danger, for Hannah anyways. More to come!


	11. Who Hanaku is

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. (blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Even I'm getting sick of this thing.)

"So, her family treasure is made from Dragon scales. Big deal." Ryo said.

"It is a big deal. If Rowen really is a demon then just one touch could turn him into anything, or nothing at all." Kayura sighed. "What's worse is this message in blood that we found at the end of the scroll."

"In blood?" Mia turned a little green.

"'The last is the final key.' What do you suppose that means?"

"Deliver the Ten Warriors to end the era of secret samurai." Cye mumbled. "There's nine warriors, and ten armors."

"So then, who's the tenth?" Sage asked. "Is there any way to tell?"

Kento stood. "The last is the final key." Everyone looked at him. "It's Hannah."

"Hannah? Is she the owner of the pendant?" Kayura asked.

"Yeah, and that thing, Senai, is convinced that she's the last of this royal family which started with Herial's granddaughter." Sage sipped his tea.

"Herial is Kaos' first name." Kayura said flatly. She heard surprised sounds and a thud of someone falling onto the floor. "I suggest you take care of this girl. If she is the last of Kaos' line……"

"…She's the key." The guys said as one.

* * *

Hannah looked at the writing on the dagger. "I wonder." She looked through some language files on Mia's computer. "Hey there's the third character, and the first one is in Sanskrit." She pulled out a paper and copied down the translations. "I can't believe I figured this out, before Rowen did." 

Just as she was putting the message together she felt a shadow over her shoulder. "Well, well." Hannah swung around in the chair. "Clever as your wretched father." The guy backhanded her and knocked her out.

Down in the backyard, White Blaze turned to the window of Mia's study and roared with rage. "Worked like a charm." The woman laughed triumphantly and blended with the shadows.

Rowen growled and turned to a man with black hair and red eyes with Hanaku over his shoulder. "Akuma!"

"Eighteen years later and you're dumb as ever." Akuma laughed. He jumped into the trees with Rowen in hot pursuit. When he arrived at the lake he stopped at the end of the dock and turned to his younger brother.

"The last is the key to the gate." Akuma said. "Bring the other four with you to the Dragons' grave. We'll be waiting for you."

Rowen jumped for Akuma. As he leaped he changed from human to wolf. Akuma chuckled and disappeared. Rowen skidded on the dock and into the lake. Once he dragged himself ashore, he shook himself dry. "Akuma, you bastard." He growled deep in his throat and then raised his head to the sky to let out a howl of utter rage.

* * *

Mia gasped at Rowen's howl. "He really doesn't sound happy." Ryo wasn't joking. He looked to Kento and Sage coming back from the study upstairs. "What's the news?" 

"There's no sign of Hannah." Kento said. "We even checked all the rooms."

Sage held out the sheath to Hannah's dagger with the leather belt still attached. "This was all we found in the study. She must have the dagger with her."

"She doesn't." Rowen said from the back porch making everyone jump out of their skin. He threw something in his jacket on the floor. "Akuma took her to the Dragons' grave. Without that she won't be able to defend herself." He slumped into a chair.

Mia undid Rowen's jacket from around the shimmering weapon. "Rowen, did you—" she saw that he had no other marks on his hands. "It must only hurt when it touches your skin. By the way, while you were busy upstairs, Kayura called."

"By Akuma's orders no doubt." Rowen snapped. Mia turned to him. "He has her and the Warlords. He just needs us to open the gate."

"Gate? What gate?" Sage set some herbal tea before Rowen.

Rowen took a sip before answering. "A gate to limbo. I remember that her mother told me of the Dragons. They're in limbo because they're immortal spirits that cannot be entirely separated from this world."

"Wait." Ryo leaned over the table across from Rowen. "You knew her mother? How, and since when?"

Rowen saw himself in a corner. A corner he wasn't getting out of. So, he sighed and just told them. "I was captured by the monks of a secret temple up in Hokkaido. Their policy with demons is to kill them by sacrificing them to the Beloved White Mother, or something. Queen Matsuno, Hannah's mother, took pity on me for some reason. So I became her personal servant for almost the next nine months. I ran away a week before Hanaku—" He cleared his throat.

"Hanaku?" Cye raised a brow.

"Hannah's real name." Rowen just chugged down the last of the tea. "Anyways, I was coming back on the day she was born and I come across Matsuno in labor in the woods. She didn't seem to notice me, but I was going back to beg for her forgiveness, so I helped her.

"Hanaku was born right into my arms, but her mother…" He hung his head a moment. Mia covered her mouth and her eyes teared up. "I promised to take care of Hanaku for her. When I found out she was pregnant, she said she had my life spared because she just knew my destiny and hers were entertwined."

Ryo sat back. "That's why you were so protective of her."

"I had her for only two months. She was taken away by Akuma and sent somewhere with her powers sealed away." Everyone looked at each other. "What is it?"

"Powers?" Rowen nodded slowly to Sage's shocked face. "She's it."

"Not the last of her family, but the last one." Mia said thoughtfully. Rowen looked around at them wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"She's the tenth warrior." Kento said.

Rowen stood up. "Would somebody mind clueing me here?"

* * *

(ThE OtherS ArE ApproachinG.)

Hannah moaned in her sleep. She was resting on the middle roof of the Shinjuku Towers (that's what I call the building where they encountered Suzunagi) on a star between two circles. Akuma and the four shadow people were all standing around her at the points.

ThE TimE OF JudgemenT IS NeaR. A new much softer voice said in Hannah's dream. KeeP ThE LighT IN YouR HearT ShininG. ShoulD ThE WronG OnE EscapE, ThE WorlD WilL BE ForeveR CasT IntO DarknesS.

"Soon the Black Dragon will rise and rule forever." Akuma said to himself. His wicked smile made the other four smile just as wicked.

Hannah was so knocked out that she was beyond dreaming, beyond the voices. She was in a world that was beyond reach of, well, just about everything around her. Even the oncoming storm in the real world.

A/N: (comes galloping in on a palomino stallion and ringing a hand bell) The end is coming! The end is coming! (disappears in the distance still calling the same thing out)


End file.
